You dirty Underhanded!
by Torres-Rio
Summary: Oh Ginny, when will you learn? Never trust a Slytherin! H/D Slash!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nothing is mine. Sadly.**

**A/N: This is my first HP fanfic! I know I'm late! But I've been skulking around for years and I've finally decided to give something back. Also, I don't actually mind Ginny, but she just seemed to fit so well...! Enjoy!**

**Title: You dirty underhanded…!**  
**Author: Torres-Rio.**  
**Warnings: Boyxboy love! Not much really... Kissing... Grinding... That's about it.**  
**Summary: Oh Ginny, when will you learn? Never trust a Slytherin! H/D!**

* * *

**You dirty Underhanded...!**

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Draco hummed softly and drew back from Harry's delectably plump mouth. He licked his lips, and visibly dazed, he turned towards the screeching redhead beside them.

"Hm?"

Ginny Weasley growled, her hands clenched into fists by her sides as she glared at the blond.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" She spoke slowly, her teeth grinding together in agitation. "You're doing it all wrong!"

Draco arched a pale brow and looked back at the dark-haired boy in his arm. Harry blinked back, cheeks flushed and green eyes bright and Draco turned back to the snarling and red-faced Weaselette.

"I am?"

"Of course you are!" She snapped. "How the hell are you going to make Harry jealous by kissing him?"

Draco pondered the thought with a furrowed brow before casting the girl a dry look.

"I don't get it."

Ginny stomped her foot, her hair flying all over the place and giving Granger a run for first place of 'frizziest of the month.'

"You were supposed to kiss _me_, you stupid ferret!" She said, eyes burning into his. "When Harry came along you were supposed to kiss _me_ so that Harry would see and get jealous!"

Draco blinked before turning back to the _clearly_ aroused Potter in his arms once again. Harry continued to look up at him, his dark hair even messier than usual and his pink mouth bruised from Draco's kisses.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," the blond shrugged.

"You don't-?" The Weaselette screeched, almost beside herself with fury. "We spoke about this yesterday! You were supposed to help me win over Harry's heart!"

Draco continued to watch at the girl, no emotion or recognition crossing his features as he stared.

"_I_ was going to help _you_?"

"Yes!" Ginny snapped. "You said that if I paid you fifteen galleons, you would help-!"

Draco's snort interrupted her words and the blond grinned broadly as he pulled Harry closer, tightening his arms around the boy. "I find it hard to believe that you would own a single galleon let alone _fifteen,_ Weasel."

Harry swatted him lightly in the chest with a scowl and Ginny staggered and pressed a hand to the wall for support, nearly ready to collapse from frustration (if such a thing was possible).

"You told me," Ginny spoke again and Harry groaned, letting his head drop forwards to rest against Draco's chest in exasperation, "that if I managed to get the money, you would think of a way to make Harry come crawling back to me! You said that you'd done this a million times before!"

"Oh!" Draco laughed, tilting his head back a little and cackling evilly. He continued to laugh for a good few minutes before drawing himself up straight again, wiping an eye and turning back to the redhead with a blank expression. "No, I really don't get it."

"Harry!" Ginny cried, turning to the dark-haired boy instead and Harry shifted guiltily at the sight of her big brown eyes, lined with crystalline tears.

Draco, sensing Harry's hero complex kicking in, quickly swooped down and pushed his tongue against the line of Harry's mouth, locking a hand in the raven locks and turning the boy to face him so he could properly devour his lips.

"Ugh!" She stomped again, snarling so viciously at the couple that even Draco felt himself jump a little as he disconnected his lips from his lovers. "You insufferable little-! You dirty underhanded-! You just wait!"

She turned on her heel and clomped away, violently pushing a second year Hufflepuff into an empty classroom as she went.

Harry turned back to the blond, head tilted as he smoothed his hands over the blond's chest, "What was that about?"

"I told you that I wasn't afraid of your Weasel family, Potter," Draco drawled, drawing back a little to slide his arms under Harry's robes and around his waist, "and the sooner they realise you belong to me, the better."

"Hmm," Harry rolled his eyes, a sly smile quirking the corner of his full mouth. "Are you being my naughty little Slytherin, again?"

Harry chuckled as he tapped the tip of Draco's pointed nose with his index finger and Draco leered.

"I can be very naughty, Potter," he purred, pushing Harry backwards until he hit the wall and sliding his hands down towards his delicious arse. He squeezed firmly, before hiking the dark-haired boy upwards, grinning lecherously as Harry's eyes grew wide, "but there's certainly nothing little about me."

"So I can feel," Harry breathed as Draco hummed, burying his nose into the green-eyed boy's throat and beginning to nip and suck at the tanned skin. Harry gasped and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist with a moan.

Draco ground his hips forwards, eyes alight with desire as he pulled back to watch his lover's head drop back against the wall in ecstasy.

"But," Harry murmured, pressing the blond away and searching his lover's lust-darkened eyes with an almost evil curl to his mouth, "You do know you have to give the money back, right?"

Draco groaned.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And if you enjoyed it, even better! Please review if you want!**


End file.
